13
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: I had a question, my one birthday wish, i would be brave today i would ask. My stomach lurch at their possible reactions, but I am Timmy Turner and I have fought monsters, but this I have never been more afraid then to ask this question.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FOP! If you think otherwise check the URL.**

**I wasn't going to write this and it may be a little OCC for Cosmo(okay a little more than a little OCC) but it wouldn't leave me alone and I could see it happening so clearly I just had to write it.**

"Happy birthday, Sport!" Wanda said cheerfully. I faked a smile and ate the breakfast she had made for me. I picked up the fork and realized I was shaking, I hoped no one else noticed. I continued to eat my meal in silence with the chaos of the morning around me.

"Well come on sport what's the first one?" Wanda said looking up at me from her food, and I dropped my fork.

"What?" I said taken by surprised.

"What's your first birthday wish, by now we'd been doing something dangerous and creatively fun," She said.

"I'm just enjoying your wonderful breakfast," I said and she beamed. Cosmo looked at me a little funny, I almost laughed at his face. Poof was flying around eating a waffle.

"Poof, go sit down and eat your food," Wanda said, and Poof quit circling the ceiling and sat down beside me with his waffle.

"What's your first wish sport it's your birthday, anything as long as it follows the rules," Wanda said taking my plate.

"Or a big enough loophole in the rules Jorgen can't figure out it was us til tomorrow," Cosmo said, which was shortly followed by a glare from Wanda.

"What? It's his birthday, he's 13, that's a big one isn't it?," Cosmo said and Wanda glare lighten a bit. My eyes focused on the table, and I began to feel sick, really sick. Not because of Wanda's cooking because although we joked about her cooking it was a master chef compared to the woman that gave birth to me. I was nervous, no beyond nervous, frighten out of my right mind. I had a wish, one birthday wish; I didn't need any other wish today if they would grant me this one. I had known what I wanted for my birthday for months; I kept saying that that day I would be brave enough. Planned to wish for it on my birthday because I wouldn't say wish, it wasn't fair to them. I would ask, only once, if they said no I would never mention it again, and hopefully they wouldn't either. If they said yes, well I'm praying for them to say yes. But now the day was here I was 13, and I was just as scared of their reaction as the moment I thought of it. I clutched my stomach I was getting dizzy.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda asked bringing me back to reality. I said trying to focus on her. Timothy Turner be brave! I yelled at myself, but this wasn't like facing pixies, or Jorgen. This was terrifying, this was their reaction to the question. The question I had been planning for months.

"Can I call you guys mom and dad for a day?" I blurted out before I even thought I looked at the table to terrified to look anywhere else. When I was finally able to will myself to look up at them, they weren't there, the only person who didn't leave was Poof who was building a castle out of his waffle.

"Well, that wasn't any of my predicted scenarios," I mumbled. "Here use the syrup as a moat," I said handing him the syrup and he preceded to poor a small river under his castle with a working drawbridge. A magical waffle castle may have to wish for a big one of those sometime. If they don't throw you out. I told myself. I watched Poof carve out more knights out of waffle.

"Yes, but only if it's the four of us, we breaking a few rules," Wanda said, "Poof you are covered in syrup."

"Sorry, mom" I said guiltily, but I couldn't help from smiling. I had the best godparents in the world. A fact I had known beforehand but had been proven once again.

"Now, that we have that out of the way, and Cosmo can quit looking at me like I poisoned you what's your next wish?" Wanda asked.

"Ummm..." I said with a sly smile and the day began it was crazy anything i thought of and we were off. The entire time being able to say Mom and Dad whenever I wanted to it was the best birthday ever.

"Now time for your Party, "Wanda said when we appeared back at the castle I collapsed on couch in the 'Party' room. "oh no you don't half of fairy world is showing up from your birthday," she said ruffling my hair. "Now what colors?"

"All of them," I said I said through the couch my voice muffled but I could tell she had heard me because I heard the whoosh of her wand and heard the room transform. The party had begun shortly, Wanda was right half of fairy world was there going crazy. When the party was finally over I was dead on my feet tired.

"Come on Birthday boy go change you are covered in Pudding, thanks to someone," she said rolling her eyes at Cosmo, "Poof is getting restless I'm going to go lay him down for a nap,". I ran to my room in the castle to change and catch a quick shower to get the pudding out of my hair. On my way back to help clean up i found a nickel rolling down the hall from the party room. I examined it as I made my way down the long hall and was pretty sure it was Phillip.

"Hey, Dad isn't this Phillip?" I asked rolling the nickel in my hand watching as it reflected the parties' lights.

"Cosmo! What did that stupid human twerp just call you?" I dropped the nickel, and looked up. Mama Cosma was staring at me in disgust and I had just screwed up big time. The same rush that had hit me earlier that day was hitting me again with increased intensity. _Stupid _screw up _Human _unworthy _twerp_ all I would ever be. I was human. I was a job. I was a duty, one of their chores. I was just a pet. I was a twerp a little a nuisance.

"Timmy in the hall, now," Cosmo said, and I listened going outside as quickly as I could on the other side of the door shutting in as I left scared of what he was going to do when he came out to me. I had ruined everything; there wasn't a monster or villain. No one to blame but myself. He always sided with his mother, I was in trouble. What would happen when Wanda found out I had messed up, she would probably leave. I couldn't even do one thing right. I thought about running, running out of the castle and never stopping. They were going to quit, and this time there wasn't even Norm to blame it was me, and me only. I was selfish, I never learned my lesson.

"_Mama, if you ever speak to Timmy that way again you will never come in to this house, I will not speak to you, and you will never see your grandson. You have no right to speak to him that way now you leave this castle right now, Timmy invited you because to him, you are __**family**__ and I will never make him have to spend his birthday. With someone that would dare think human has anything to do with him,"_ The anger in his voice was like something I had never heard before. He never argued with his mother, and most definitely never yelled at his mother like he was. Yet, he was he was yelling at his mother for saying something about me.

"_DON'T YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"_ I heard her screech, I braced myself for his submission for normal Cosmo to come back to apologize and take it all back. For him to turn on me. I never expected the next words that came out of his mouth and don't believe his mother did either.

"_No, do not speak to MY Son like that,"_ I heard Cosmo say, and I broke. Confusion swept over me, did he mean it? Was he just trying to be a good godparent? Was he getting back at his mother? Did he mean it? Repeated itself many times in the realm of questions that fought in my head, threatening to overflow. "and if you dare tell Jorgen a thing, I will promise you will never see my family again."

"_When that naggy woman and selfish boy leave you, you'll be crawling back to your mother,"_ she said and I wasn't sure whether she had left or not. I realized I was sitting in the hall hugging my knees and crying all over my Jeans. I closed my eyes and hid them in my arms. I curled up to afraid to move, too afraid of falling apart. I felt two arms surround me and pull me close.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you, you didn't know." He said pausing for moment, "You shouldn't of have had to know, you shouldn't have to be scared to ask your birthday wish. Because we will always try to grant it, and I am so sorry."

"She was right though," I said looking up at him; he looked at with the first confusion he had all day. "I'm just another kid, you grant the wish because it's your job. I'm just a selfish _human _kid." I wiggled out of his arms, afraid of them, because they were too welcoming, the feeling was to strange and I wasn't sure how long that feeling would last, how long until he would push me away.

"Timmy, do not ever think that," Cosmo said and I looked at him and I knew I was crying harder now in front of him. I was a 13 boy and crying, thinking of that didn't help the tears stop. "You could never ever be another kid, and you never wished for that, you asked. Now tell me, why did you ask?"

"Because, I wanted you to be able to say no, it didn't count if you didn't get a choice," I said my voice shaking.

"Exactly do you want to know another child that ever let us have a choice? Never, Wanda and I knew you had before, over little things here and there. But the shock that hit us, of how scared you where to ask and that you asked! You looked worst then we have ever seen you, and you still asked instead of wishing. We didn't know what to say, "I remembered the morning's incident, the terror of looking up to the empty chairs. "Because for any _normal _kid we would have gotten out the rule book and said 'sorry kid but its say right here we can't.' But you Timmy Turner are not a normal kid, you are the kid that keeps losing us and chasing us down again," he laughed softly. "You are the kid that is so special, and that kid is not _selfish; _can you even count how many times you have sacrificed yourself for everyone else? You are not a selfish kid, you are not a normal kid-"

"I'm still just human," I said it with malice hating that fact with everything in my bones.

"Timothy Turner I do not care if you are a human, pixie, anti-fairy, or_ fairy. _If you've got a crown and wings or a silly pink hat and buck teeth_" _he said forcing my chin up to look at him. "Or, who gave birth to you. You are always going to be part of this family do you understand, you can call me whatever you want in front of whoever you want. I do not care, if it makes you happy you can do it. If Jorgen finds out, let him, because we have fought much worse," He said and I hugged him around the waist until the tears slowed down. "You are so special you have to realize that." He said finally hugging me back.

"Thank you," I said. "For the best birthday gift ever," I said never letting go.

**AN: So, how did I do? Oh, sorry can't hear your, you are going to have to push the button down there sorry :(, but how about you push that button anyways :) **


End file.
